


Trick or Treat

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-23
Updated: 2004-05-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian's tricks are getting killed off and Justin is the last one to be seen with them..





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors Note:I Have a New Beta that I'm Loving she make it all clear Thanks, Nickee

* * *

Trick or Treat Part One

"BRIAN!?!"

"Justin, I'm in the living room and you're in the bathroom, do you really think with the distance between us you have to yell?"

"I heard the door open and close. I thought you'd left me." I say, coming out the bathroom down the steps to where Brian is.

"I'd never leave you. Yes, you just heard the door open." he says, underlining the word 'never'. 

"Who was it?"

"It was the messenger with the files I needed to do a account."

"Oh. Brian aren't we going to Woody's tonight with the boys?" I said, because he had told me we could go out for drinks and dancing, since he hadn't really had time the previous month, having gone back to work.

"Shit. I'm sorry, baby, I forgot all about it."

"Can't you wait till tomorrow before you start that?"

"I wish I could, but the meeting is early Monday morning."

"Brian, please, for me?"

"Ok Justin, but we're not staying out too long, ok?"

"Ok! Uh, Brian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

 

**Baby I love you  
You are my life

My happiest moments wouldn't be complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun**

 

AT WOODY'S

*************

We walk into Woody's and I have to say it's never been this packed before. I notice all the guys checking Brian out and, for some reason, I feel pissed off. Like, they see me here with him, holding his hand, kissing his neck...shit we could be fucking right in the middle of the floor and they wouldn't give a flying fuck! 

As we walk up to the bar, we notice Michael and Ben and, not too soon after we order our drinks, we spot Em and Ted not far behind. Then, out of nowhere, a guy walks up to Brian, as if he didn't see me standing there.

"Hey good looking!"

"No, thank you."

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll make you change your mind."

"I said 'no' and, anyway, I've got someone way better than you!" Brian says and turns around to me, right on the mouth.

"Him?!? He's nothing, I can take way better care of you." Now I am pissed, because this guy has no respect for the word nor me!

"Look, asshole, he said NO THANK YOU! Just in case you didn't hear him, I'm telling you: F.U.C.K. O.F.F!" I say, getting within an inch of his face.

"Ok, ok, I get it." he says, putting his hand in the not so big space between us.

"Good, because it wasn't going to be told to you twice." I state, matter-of-factly, going back to my seat.

The guy runs off, looking really shocked that all that extra talk came from a 5'6 blonde with baby blue eyes and a ass to kill for.

"Shit, Justin, where did that come from?" Brian asked, looking at me like he didn't know who I was.

"He pissed me off he acted like he didn't see you here holding my hand and kissing me."

We stay at Woody's for an hour after that, then we go to Babylon.

"Baby, I need to pee. I'll be back. "

"Ok Sunshine, but hurry."

"I will."

As I walk in the bathroom to take a piss - which is really hard to do when you have people fucking in every in every inch of the room - I hear that same guy talking about a crazy blonde that Brian Kinney had with him tonight at Woody's. As I'm washing my hands, I go slowly, so that I can wait for this asshole to come out the stall. When he does, I make sure to bump into him while I'm leaving.

"If I were you, I'd be more careful what I say." I say, giving him a small smile to let him know I mean business. 

After that we Leave Babylon and head home, where Brian and I fuck all night long, which is pretty much the way we spend the rest of the weekend.

On Sunday morning, I wake up and notice Brian's not in bed. I get up and go pee, knowing he is in the living room, like always, reading the paper. So I go into the living room and I kiss his neck.

"Morning baby." I whisper.

"Morning."

"Whatcha reading?"

"This." He shows me the paper and the headline reads:

'YOUNG MAN FOUND DEAD BEHIND BABYLON SATURDAY MORNING.'

"Who is he? Do they have a picture?"

"Yes." He shows me a picture of the same guy that was trying to pick Brian up on Friday night at Woody's.

"Brian...Shit!"

"I know, I said the same thing."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but they found a weird note on his head."

"A note? What did it say?"

"'Watch what you say'."


End file.
